Oceanic Emperor Vaisal
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 21047 |no = 1680 |element = Water |rarity = Omni |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 139 |animation_idle = 84 |animation_move = 4 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 95, 101, 107 |normal_distribute = 38, 16, 10, 8, 8, 6, 6, 4, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119 |bb_distribute = 28, 9, 7, 7, 7, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 74, 80, 86 |sbb_distribute = 70, 20, 10 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 74, 80, 86 |ubb_distribute = 70, 20, 10 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = There is a popular anecdote that tells of Vaisal allowing a pirate commander who had gallantly opposed the God Army to style himself the "Marine Emperor" in the manner of Vaisal's ancestor. As one can judge from this story, Vaisal was an ally to humanity once he had warmed to them. Even now, the descendants of the Sama Kingdom who fled to Elgaia tell tales of Vaisal granting humans shelter and eternal life in his kingdom. If the tales are true, he acts as the guardian of humanity even now, deep beneath the seas. |summon = Hahaha, why are you surprised? Is it strange that I aid humanity? I told you, I leave no debt unpaid... |fusion = Seas, rage as you long to! We will drive all who I deem foes out of our lands! |evolution = I am the king and protector of all oceanic fauna! According to the ancient treaties, I will fight for humanity once more! |hp_base = 6395 |atk_base = 3042 |def_base = 2345 |rec_base = 2008 |hp_lord = 8302 |atk_lord = 3768 |def_lord = 2931 |rec_lord = 2499 |hp_anima = 9419 |rec_anima = 2201 |atk_breaker = 4066 |def_breaker = 2633 |def_guardian = 3229 |rec_guardian = 2350 |def_oracle = 2782 |rec_oracle = 2946 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 45 |ls = Sea God's Roar |lsdescription = 80% boost to max HP, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to remaining HP, boosts Atk, Def, Rec each turn for up to 3 turns & 130% boost to Spark damage |lsnote = 0.8% boost per 1% HP remaining & 20% boost per turn (60% max) |bb = Falaga Tacrid |bbdescription = 16 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, considerably boosts own max HP, hugely boosts own Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts own critical hit rate for 3 turns & hugely boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns |bbnote = 150% self parameter boost, 60% crit rate to self & 80% Spark to self |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 470 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Tsunami Trident |sbbdescription = 3 combo powerful Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), fills own BB gauge to max, considerably boosts own max HP, hugely boosts own Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts own critical hit rate for 3 turns & hugely boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 700% * HP / max HP, 20% HP to self, 150% self parameter boost, 60% crit rate to self & 80% Spark to self |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 3 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 27 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Qivotos Depths |ubbdescription = 3 combo massive Water attack on all foes, fills all allies' BB gauge to max, hugely boosts max HP, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |ubbnote = 35% HP, 350% parameter boost, 350% Spark, 600% BB Atk |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 3 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 42 |ubbmultiplier = 2200 |ubb_hpscale = |es = Churning Seas |esdescription = 80% boost to Spark damage and huge boost to BB Atk when HP is over 50% & raises max Atk value from 99999 to 150000 |esnote = 80% Spark & 150% BB Atk |evofrom = 21046 |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 40% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 15 |omniskill1_2_desc = Raises all parameters boost from 40% to 60% |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill1_3_sp = 10 |omniskill1_3_desc = Boosts Atk, Def, Rec each turn (for up to 3 turns) |omniskill1_3_note = 20% boost per turn, 60% max |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = 100% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill2_2_sp = 10 |omniskill2_2_desc = Boosts 100% Spark damage to 130% Spark damage |omniskill2_2_note = |omniskill3_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Boosts critical hit damage |omniskill3_1_note = 75% boost |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 15 |omniskill4_1_desc = Adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = 35 |omniskill4_2_desc = Adds enormous Spark damage boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_2_note = 150% Spark |omniskill4_3_sp = 35 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds huge BB Atk boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_3_note = 450% BB Atk |omniskill4_4_sp = 20 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds Water, Earth elements to attack for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_note = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = The Fall of the Sama Kingdom |addcatname = Vaisal2 }}